Halo 2 Vista
''Halo 2 Vista ''refers to the Halo 2 designed for PC and to be run on Windows Vista, and released in the 'Games for Windows' category. The game was ported to PC by Hired Gun, and was originally intended to launch May 8, 2007, but was delayed until May 22, 2007 because the team needed "to make some improvements to the install experience and address other technical issues." Release dates from there on were sporadic, and Microsoft Game Studios was forced to make one final delay push back to May 31 in the United States when they found partial nudity in the ''Halo 2'' Vista Map Editing Kit. Its multiplayer servers were originally planned to be shut down in February 2013, but was extended to June while they discuss the feasibility of having the servers continue to run. However, it was extended again to early 2014. As of June 2015, the servers are still up and running. Features that are different from the Xbox Version Campaign Nothing of note was changed in Halo 2's campaign mode except the removal of split-screen campaign play, as this is a feature only the Xbox could have pulled off. However, Halo 2 Vista ''is also the first ''Halo ''game to feature Microsoft's new Xbox 360/GFWL Achievement system, allowing the player to earn achievements by completing certain tasks within the game's campaign. This system also extends to multiplayer. Multiplayer ''Halo 2 Vista ''features reworked graphics for PC systems, including high-detail textures plus support for increased screen resolutions above the maximum of 720x480p in the Xbox version. A new addition exclusive to ''Halo 2 Vista ''is the "Halo 2 Map Editing Kit," a map editor similiar to ''Halo PC's version, the Halo Map Editing Kit. A pre-made 'custom map' is included by default, named Example, created by the developers as a reference aid to assist users in the creation of their own custom maps. Halo 2 Vista ''is the first and only game to feature Microsoft's 'Tray and Play' technology. It is an attempt to emulate the ability of consoles to instantly play games from an optical disc drive. When the game is launched, data begins streaming from the disc while simultaneously being installed in the background during a once-off process. As ''Halo 2 Vista ''was released as a Game for Windows, it comes with full online support from Live for Windows. It interwines with Xbox LIVE, allowing communication with someone who has an Xbox while playing on PC. However, cross-platform play is not supported (this feature was planned). The interface is similiar to that of the Xbox 360 dashboard, but with its own unique variations. Instead of using peer to peer matchmaking, players will be able to create dedicated servers (just like ''Halo PC), which are created with a program that comes with the disc. Gamertags, such as those used on Xbox LIVE, are also used on Live for Windows. If a player were to have an Xbox LIVE gamertag, they would be able to log in as that person using the same log-on details. Otherwise, a free account can be registered for the player, and will not inhibit gameplay. Players can also match up in parties, and the party leader can specify maps and gametypes to play on the go. Exclusive to Halo 2 Vista ''are three new maps; Derelict, Uplift and Example. However, ''Halo 2 Vista ''does not include the maps Desolation and Tombstone, although these maps can be modded in. Reception ''Halo 2 Vista, compared to the Xbox version, sold poorly and was generally far less popular than its other variant. Besides the fact that Windows Vista was largely looked down upon, and was not Microsoft's best Windows system, it also was far less highly rated than the Xbox version. The game netted a mere 72% from Metacritic, a site which regulates and moderates reviews from other websites. Game Informer cited the outdated graphics and lack of innovation, which they said made the game feel "too outdated for a next-generation PC game, especially compared to how stunning Halo 2 ''has been on Xbox." ''Halo 2 Vista ''was made even more unpopular, when it lacked basic features like online co-operative gameplay or other game modes, which were to be included in ''Halo 3 ''for Xbox 360. ''Halo 2 Vista's ''Dedicated Server had been severely stripped down of its important features which were part of ''Halo PC ''Dedicated Server commands. System Requirements The minimum requirements needed to run ''Halo 2 Vista ''is a Windows Experience Index of 3.0 for Windows Vista. The recommended system requirements are a Windows Experience Index of 5.0. Users can play the game with a rating of less than 3.0 but they will have due to reduce the graphics quality in order to run the game smoothly. The game can be set to different resolution textures (Low, Medium and High) to change performance and appearance. Anti-Aliasing and resolution can be changed, as well. *'Requires Windows Vista and up.' *'2 GHz Pentium 4 Class Processor (or x64)' *'1GB of RAM''' *'7GB of Hard Drive space (the Dedicated Server and Map Editor require additional hard drive space)' *'Nvidia 6100/ATIx700 video card or above' *'DVD-ROM drive' *'DirectX' 9.0c or later (included on the CD) *'Broadband Internet access for Windows LIVE multiplayer gameplay' *'Keyboard' *'Windows Mouse' Trivia *Achievements were included with the PC version of Halo 2, though they can only unlock while you are logged into Games for Windows LIVE. These achievements are shown on your LIVE profile and go towards your gamerscore, just like Xbox 360 games. *You can view your achievement progress through your Xbox LIVE account. *''Halo 2 Vista is the first and only game thus far to feature the Tray and Play technology. *''Halo 2 Vista ''is also compatible with Windows 7, Windows 8 and presumably Windows 10. *Although ''Halo 2 Vista ''is for Windows, the menu instruction (eg. press 'A' button) is still the same as the Xbox version. This proves that Hired Gun ported ''Halo 2 ''to PC directly, and not methodically like ''Halo PC. '' *It is suspected that the H2EK (Halo 2 Editing Kit) has had many features disabled or deleted, which would disallow much of the custom tag creation process. *''Halo 2 Vista ''was rated MA15+ for Violence, Language, Blood and Gore, and also Partial Nudity, which was absent in the Xbox version. It turns out that a bug in a .ass error appeared to show the butt of a naked man. This can be removed simply with a patch downloadable from the ''Halo 2 Vista ''website. *343 Industries announced that the ''Halo 2 Vista ''servers would be disabled as of February 13, 2013. However, they were delayed until early 2014 to 'investigate further support options.' As of 2015, the servers are fully operational. *''Halo 2 Vista ''is the last ''Halo ''title that was originally an Xbox game and then had a seperate version for PC released as a PC port of the same game. All games from ''Halo 3 ''and forward did not feature their own PC ports. Halo: Spartan Assault and Halo: Spartan Strike do not count, as they were released to PC ''as planned, and not as a late decision by the developers. **After all updates were released for Halo 5: Guardians, its Forge mode was released as a seperate app and ported to PC. Gallery 640px-Halo2Vista-GameCover.jpg|The full box art for Halo 2 Vista 2490218-6292609026-41068.jpg|An Elite player observing a battle below on Zanzibar halo-2-20070405105523268.jpg|A Spartan player engaging a Banshee on Containment maxresdefault.jpg|Player enganging a Hunter on the campaign level Outskirts mqdefault.jpg|A game of CTF on Midship Links Internal Links *''Halo 2'' *List of Achievements *List of Patches External Links *Bungie's Announcement *Halo 2 Vista: The Inside Scoop *Modacity (formerly h2vista.net), a fansite dedicated to modding Halo 1 CE *Rework3d (formerly halomods.com), Modding Wiki for Halo 2 Vista *Halo Maps, an archive of Halo 2 Vista maps and tools References